A New Life
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Yue had a father in Clow Reed. So who was his mother? Rating changed because of brief alcohol usage.


**Cardcaptor Sakura/XXX Holic Crossover**

**New Life**

**Family**

**Yue/Clow Reed/Yuko I.**

**Yue has a father in Clow Reed. So who's his mother?**

**(I don't own any of this. If I did, this would totally happen.)**

* * *

New Life

* * *

You cannot get something from nothing. To grant a wish, the materials must come from somewhere. Or a price must be paid. Yuko Ichihara had said that before, but she was not the first to say it. Her fellow magician, Clow Reed, had said it before her.

Clow was sitting in his basement, finishing his magic circle. The moonlight was glowing in the center. Sometimes he wondered why he had come up with such a complicated circle, but he didn't really care in the long run. What would happen at the end was always so beautiful, it was worth the trouble. Chuckling at the completed circle, he stood up and raised his small key in the air. "Key that holds the power of the Moon," he chanted, "show your true form before me. I, Clow, command you under our contract. RELEASE."

The key then took on the form of a full staff that he held in his right hand. He then touched the circle with his staff and chanted yet another spell. "Infant of the Moon, take on a human form and protect your brethren. Guardian of the Moon, APPEAR."

The light in the room then took on a human form. A small child, barely three years old, with long, silver hair. Clow smiled as he covered the sleeping child with his coat. Then he picked the child up in his only available arm. "Welcome to your new family," Clow said softly.

The child then brushed against Clow's chest, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

Keroberos, the Guardian of the Sun, woke up to the morning light. He raised his tired lion head as he let out a large yawn. "Good morning, Master," he said, turning his attention to Clow's bed. When he noticed that his master's bed had not been slept in, (Clow never made his bed. Windy did that.) he went downstairs, knowing that's where his master would be. Upon entering the main room, he found Clow on the couch with a small bundle in his arms. "Master?" Keroberos asked curiously.

Clow turned his head to face the winged lion. "Ah, good morning, Kero," he said.

Keroberos walked up to Clow and examined the bundle. There slept the child, his small chest raising and falling as he breathed. It was love at first sight for Kero. "Is he a new Card?" he asked, hoping desperately that wasn't the case.

"He isn't," Clow said, lessening the tension in his lion's shoulders. "He's a fellow Guardian."

"He looks a lot more human than the others," Keroberos reported. "Even Windy."

"That's true," Clow admitted.

"Does he have a name?"

"He does." Clow looked at the Sun Guardian and stroked his head. "Keroberos, meet Yue."

Kero then leaned forward and nuzzled the child's face.

Yue. A very suitable name for one such as he. The boy's pale skin reminded Kero of the full moon. His silver hair was that of moonlight. His tiny hands were like stars.

Yue. The "Moon" in Chinese. The Guardian of the Moon cards. "Suitable" wasn't even the proper word. "Yue" was perfect.

Yue's tiny eyes then opened, revealing soft silvery irises. The instant Kero noticed that the child had awakened, he nearly hit Clow in an attempt to back away from him to avoid scaring him. But Yue didn't give him a look of fear. Rather, he gave him a look of curiosity. "Funny," was Yue's first word after he awoke.

Kero was curious. What about him was 'funny?' After noticing that Yue was reaching out to him with his tiny hands, Kero leaned forward. What happened next was unusual for a creation of Clow. Yue had taken an entire handful of Kero's whiskers and pulled them out. "Yeow!" the maneless lion yelped.

Yue then proceeded to laugh. He laughed like the three year old his form made him out to be. Both Kero and Clow looked at the child curiously. Never had any of the creations of Clow done something like that. Not even Kero, though he was pretty close. (He played with a ball of string for an hour after he was born.) Kero looked at Yue for a moment longer. "Is there something wrong with him, Master?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't say for certain," Clow said. "He is a bit unusual. Maybe it has something to do with the moonlight he was born from."

Kero didn't understand a word of it, but he didn't really care. He only hoped that his new little brother would be alright. Barely fifteen minutes, and already the lion loved Yue more than cake or anything else. (Okay, maybe a little less than cake, but you get the point.)

* * *

About a year had passed before Clow actually began to seriously worry about Yue. He wasn't like the other creations. While the Clow Cards and Kero referred to Clow as "Master," Yue only ever called him "Clow Tou-san." Father. He never ate, but that was actually normal. The only one that ate anything besides Clow was Kero, who ate enough to feed an elephant. He spent his days either clinging to Clow's robes or napping beside Kero. By the time he looked like a six year old, it became evident that Yue loved sleeping. That may have been the reason he matured so much in only twelve months.

Nevertheless, his fears for the child had only increased with time. Finally, Clow decided that he needed advice on the subject. Fortunately, he also had an appointment to keep, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Kero, Yue," he said one night. Yue was sitting in the corner while Kero was in his false form, eating his fourth helping of strawberry cake.

"Yes, Master?" Kero asked.

"Hai, Tou-san?" Yue asked, his voice still as high as a five year old's.

"I am going to meet somebody tomorrow," Clow said. "How would you two like to come with me?"

"Really?" Yue asked happily, jumping from his corner in happiness.

"Really," Clow said, his usual smile remaining strong. "So, would you like to?

"Sounds like fun!" Kero said, his mouth full from the cake.

Yue simply nodded like there was no tomorrow, making Clow laugh at him. The Moon Guardian then turned bright red in embarrassment. "It's alright, Yue," Clow said. "I wasn't laughing at you. There's no need to be embarrassed." He pushed himself out of his seat. "Now, how about you two go to sleep now? You'll need all your energy for tomorrow."

"Kay," both Guardians said happily.

"Good night, Master," Kero said, floating to their room. (Yue and Kero had been sharing a room since Yue was two months old. Ironically, the moon guardian was afraid of the dark.)

Yue then ran to his master and gave him a tight hug worthy of a six year old. "Night, Tou-san," he said softly, seconds before jumping up the stairs after his brother.

Clow nearly laughed at Yue. However, his worries increased again. He worried that something might have happened to Yue prior to birth and he would never be able to do that which was expected of him. It had never happened before, but Clow feared for Yue whenever those thoughts reached his mind.

* * *

Yue opened up the curtains to his room, allowing the full moon's gaze to peek in. After he breathed the light in happily, he walked over to his brother and laid down in his fur. "Are you excited, Kero Nii-san?" he asked.

Kero turned to Yue. That was an absolute first. Nii-san? He never called him that before. "What did you just call me?" he asked, hoping that he heard his little brother wrong.

"Nii-san," Yue repeated, sending Kero's fears through the roof. "After all, you are my brother, right?" Kero looked at the sleepy child who was using his orange fur as a pillow. "It's only right that I call you...that." Then Yue fell asleep, his childish smile still strong on his face.

Kero's worries for Yue began to lessen. After nuzzling Yue's face softly, he cloaked the little child in his wings and fell asleep himself. "Good night, Yue Ototo," he said. "Little Brother." Yue was starting to rub off on him.

* * *

The following morning, Clow had taken the guardians, book in hand, to a small, japanese-style shop. "It looks funny," Yue said, raising his beige cap slightly so he could get a better look. The false form of Kero was in his other arm. "Who lives here?"

"A very good friend of mine," Clow said. "Come on now. It's not polite to keep her waiting."

"Kay!" Yue said happily.

A moment later, Clow opened the doors to the store. "Yuko," he called. "I've arrived."

"Yeah, it's a customer!"

Clow nearly gulped. He'd never heard those voices before. Suddenly, two little girls of near equal height appeared. One girl had shocking pink hair and eyes and was wearing a white dress with tiny angel wings, while the other had long blue hair, lifeless blue eyes, and was wearing a more tomboyish outfit with tiny devil wings. Yue was twice as scared of the girls as Clow was, the evidence required being the fact that he hid from them before they had a chance to see either him or Kero.

"Maru, Moro," a voice said, "you'd do well to calm down a little bit."

A woman with long, straight, black hair then appeared behind them. Her eyes were wine red and she was wearing a colorful kimono. In her hand was a silver pipe with a red stem. Yue let out a small gasp when he saw her. "Well, Clow," she said. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed, Yuko," Clow agreed. "Um, pardon my asking, but who are these two?"

"They're new," Yuko said. "They're my new helpers, Maru and Moro." She placed her hands on the girls' heads. "Of course, their full names are Marudashi and Morodashi. Cute names, huh?"

Clow nearly asked why he should care, but his gentlemanly instincts kicked in and he cleared his throat. "Very interesting choice of names," he said.

Yuko's face suddenly became very serious. "Is something the matter, Clow?" she asked. "You did not come here solely because of our appointment. There is something else you require."

"Good eyes as always, Yuko," Clow said.

Yue attempted to hide himself again.

"Who is that?" Yuko asked.

"Like your little girls, he too is new," Clow said. He turned to Yue. "You can come out. Don't worry. She's a very nice woman."

Yue poked his head out slowly. Yuko then walked two feet closer and bent down. "Hello, little one," she said. "What is your name?"

"Y-Yue," he stuttered, nearly killing Kero as he squeezed the life out of him.

"Yue, huh?" Yuko asked. "How nice. You may call me Yuko." She then held out her silk covered hand, prompting Yue to slowly take it.

Just as they began their handshake, Maru and Moro suddenly rang out, "We've got a new playmate!"

"A new playmate!"

Yue, fearing those two girls like the plague, ran as fast as he could through the halls, with poor Kero in tow. "Get away from me!" he yelled.

"Are they always like that?" Clow asked.

"Yes," Yuko answered. "In fact, they were jumping around when they were first born."

Later, the two magicians were sitting in the backyard, drinking some whisky. "So that's the reason you're worried about him," Yuko said.

Clow had just finished explaining the whole thing with Yue. About his childish personality and all the fears he had about the boy. "Yes," he admitted. "Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense that he's acting that way," Yuko said.

Clow gave her a "please-explain" type look. (If you've read XXXholic, you should know this kind of look.) "You said you cast the spell during the first few hours of the nighttime, correct?" Yuko asked, followed by a nod from Clow. "The youngest lights of the moon. If he was born from that, it would make sense that he would behave like a child. That, and it would appear that overall, he's a very special child. He has the power of the Moon under his command and that would more than likely make him a little different than your other creations, like Keroberos or the Clow Cards. None of them has a full amount of Light or Darkness. Rather, they are perfectly balanced in both. Even Keroberos, who was born from sunlight, has a little bit of Darkness. He simply can't tap into it." Yuko turned to face the sakura tree in her yard. "Yue is your first creation with absolutely no Light power in his veins. So I wouldn't be worried about him. He is only behaving like the child you wished him to be. In time, he will mature and call you something other than 'Father.' But the sonly love he feels for you will never fade. That is the only thing about him that will always remain the same."

"I see," Clow said, turning his eyes to the drink in his hands. "That's good to hear."

"It would appear that you love Yue like a father would," Yuko said teasingly.

"Just like you and those girls," Clow retorted.

Yuko let out a little chuckle before they heard Yue yell, "Stay away from me!" Then they found him hiding behind Clow in an attempt to stay as far away from Maru and Moro as possible.

"What's the matter, Yue?" Clow asked.

"Those girls are scary," Yue said. "They won't leave me alone."

"You'll get used to them," Yuko said. Then she picked up her pipe.

Yue turned his attention to Yuko. "Pretty," he said.

Yuko was stunned for a moment. "Did your son just call me pretty?" she asked.

"Not to seem rude," Clow said, "but I think he was actually referring to your pipe."

Yuko looked down. Sure enough, Yue was fingering the silver end. "It looks like moonlight," he said.

Yuko simply laughed it off. "I take it you like moonlight?" she asked.

"Hai!" Yue said with a smile. "Very much, Yuko-san."

Yuko then ruffled Yue's hair. "If Clow's your Father," she said, "doesn't that make me your mother?"

Yue turned bright red as Clow snickered. Yuko then proceeded to laugh at him softly, causing the Moon Guardian to turn even more red, if one could consider it possible. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Yue," she said. "I only meant it as a tease."

"Arigato, Kaa-san," Yue said, seconds before covering his mouth.

Clow's smirk turned into a full on grin. Yue just slipped up.

Yuko, hearing what he'd just said, took hold of Yue and hugged him to oblivion. "You just called me 'Kaa-san!'" she said happily. "How cute!"

"Yuko, you might want to let him go," Clow said. "I think he's turning blue."

"Oh dear," Yuko said with a grin. Then she let him go and allowed Yue's breath to return. Just because he was born from moonlight doesn't mean he didn't need oxygen.

"By the way," Clow said suddenly. "Yue, where is Keroberos?"

"Kero?" Yue asked. Then he looked at his hands.

"HHOOOEEE!"

Yue laughed awkwardly. "I left him in the room with the pretty chair," he said.

Suddenly, Kero flew outside. "Let me hide in your hair!" he demanded.

"No way, Kero!" Yue denied. "Get off of me!"

"There they are!" Maru said.

"There they are!" Moro said.

The Guardians made due by hiding in the tree until the girls got bored. (They stayed in the tree an hour later because they were scared to death of them. In their own defense, they were kids.)

* * *

Later that night, both Guardians were sound asleep in their master's lap. Well, Kero was in Yue's lap, who was sleeping in Clow's lap, but you get the idea. "They look tired," Yuko said.

"Indeed," Clow agreed, wrapping his arm around the silver-haired guardian. "I don't suppose you can spare us all a room for the night?"

"I actually have one available upstairs," she said.

"I take it there's a price," Clow said. He'd known her for too long.

"Seeing Yue and Keroberos stuck in the tree for three hours was sufficient payment," Yuko said. "Tonight is free. Should you choose to stay tomorrow night as well, you shall have to pay."

"Can't have Yuko break character, now would we?" Clow teased. Then he picked Yue up from his lap. Yue's grip around Kero's false form was strong enough to prevent the plush lion from falling. "I suppose I shall see you in the morning then," he said. "Good night, Yuko."

"Good night, Clow," Yuko said. As soon as Clow left the room, she added, "Sleep well, Yue. May you have good dreams."

* * *

The following morning, Maru and Moro attempted to feed Yue, not knowing that he was didn't eat anything. "Come on," Maru said. "Open up." She was holding out a spoonful of cereal.

"Open up," Moro repeated.

Yue was sitting in the corner, his fear of the girl's increasing every second. "I don't eat," he said. "Stay away from me."

"But you have to eat," Maru said.

"You have to eat," Moro repeated.

"Actually girls, he doesn't," Clow said.

Yue got out of the corner and hid behind Clow as fast as he could. "Yue gets his strength from his caretaker," Clow explained. "Same with his maturity."

Kero floated into the room. "I thought he got all that stuff from sleeping," he said. "He does it enough."

"You don't get strength from eating, Kero," Yue said from behind Clow.

"That's totally different!" Kero teased.

"In what way?" Yue asked irritably.

"I can eat as much as I want. You just sleep because you feel like it."

"I do not!"

"Maybe we should start waking you up a little earlier then, eh, Yue?" Clow suggested.

Yue's spine shivered at the thought, but Kero simply laughed at it. "However," Clow continued, "that would mean that I'd have to start cutting some of Kero's strawberry cakes down."

"WHAT?" Kero asked.

"It wouldn't be very fair if just Yue had to suffer," Clow said, placing his index finger near his lion's mouth. "There has to be balance."

"But why do I have to suffer too?!" Kero asked. "I'm not the one who sleeps until the afternoon!"

"I don't sleep that much!" Yue yelled.

"Well, this is an interesting way to start the morning," Yuko said, appearing in the doorway. "So tell me, Yue. Are you and Kero interested in seeing something good?"

Yue's answer came in the form of a hug around her leg. (I don't know how tall she is, but Yue's just a little bit under her hip.) "I'll take that as a yes. Maru, Moro, please look after the shop."

"Yes, Mistress," Maru and Moro said.

"Now follow me," Yuko said. Then Yue let her go and followed her into the back yard.

As soon as the magicians were in the yard, they started drawing something on the ground. Yue took a good long look at it before saying something. "It's Tou-san's magic circle."

"Sharp eyes, Yue," Clow said. "It is my magic circle. Yuko and I are going to be making something very special."

"Special?" Yue repeated.

"Just watch," Yuko said.

Then the two magicians stood on opposite ends of the circle. "Mokona of Cephiro," Yuko chanted, "grant your energy and take on a new shape."

"What was one shall become two," Clow said.

They both raised their left hands in the air. "Come forth, Mokona Modoki!"

The circle then lit up and a large amount of smoke covered the yard. Light coughing from the guardians was heard until the smoke cleared. In the circle slept two little rabbit-like creatures, one black, the other white. Yue walked over to them slowly, hoping that he wasn't disturbing anything. "Do you like them, Yue?" Clow asked.

Yue looked up and noticed that Clow looked slightly tired. He gave him a nod. "These two are Mokona Modoki," Clow continued. "Would you like to help name them?"

Yue then picked up the white Mokona and placed it in his lap. "She's warm," Yue said. "Like the sunlight. Soel."

"Ironic, coming from the Moon Guardian," Yuko said. "Keroberos, what about you? Would you like to name one."

"How about Larg?" came the instant reply.

Clow laughed at it. "Interesting choice, but what gave you that idea?"

"It sounds cool!" Kero said.

The two magicians laughed at Kero as he started flying around the black Mokona. Meanwhile, Yue fell back to sleep, Soel still in his arms.

* * *

With their work done, Clow, Yue, and Kero started back for home. Yuko held the Mokonas in her arms. "Good luck, Clow," she said. "With Yue, you're going to be needing it."

"Something tells me I won't be requiring as much as you think, Yuko," Clow said.

"Sayonara!" Kero said. "Maybe I'll see you again soon!"

"Maybe," Yuko said.

Then Yue ran over to Yuko and hugged her again. "Sayonara, Kaa-san," he said.

Yuko looked at him with a surprised expression. (Difficult to imagine, but bear with me.) Then she hugged him back. "Take care of yourself, okay, Yue?" she asked.

"Hai!" he said, giving her a very large smile and nod.

Then he took his father's hand and started for their home.

* * *

**D.T.B: I am one of the people who believe Watanuki is Clow Reed. That's the reason Clow is acting the way he is in the story. Please review. :)**


End file.
